Luck? HA!
by Is-Simple
Summary: And once again, my lack of luck showed its self. Really, who hears of a vampire having to go to the dentist? Let alone because they chipped a tooth?


**A/N - I was staring at my ceiling and this idea started… **

**Disclaimer- No own.**

**You know what would suck? Being a vampire having to go to the dentist.**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV-**

Luck wasn't something on my side. It was a proven fact over and over again. My past wasn't something to be proud of, and things only started looking up when Alice, my luck came to me.

But things have changed. Apparently I wasn't really her mate, which she decided to tell the whole Cullen family after years of us being together. Alice then decides that after breaking the news to me(as well as our marriage) , that I needed cheering up, so baseball it was.

Truthfully, I'm not sure why she thought she could just tell me that after all these years I wasn't her mate, and expect me to just shrug and go 'Ok'.

To say the truth, I wasn't all into the game. Which was probably why the ball Emmet had thrown hit me in the face. And it seems, just because our skin is strong, doesn't mean our teeth are. Who knew.

And once again, my lack of luck showed its self. Really, who hears of a vampire having to go to the dentist? Let alone because they chipped a tooth. It was just unheard of! And out of all the pointless careerism Carlisle could have picked up, why couldn't have picked up dentistry as well?

And things got worse. Apparently the only dentist close enough was in La Push. Yea… You getting where I'm going with this?

The only good things about the whole thing was that Seth was able to talk them into letting me pass and go to the dentist. But then I had to have a guard to watch me at all times. And as much as I was fond of Seth, he wasn't allowed to be the one to watch me.

Jacob. The only shifter who hated me to the point of trying to actually kill me, was to 'watch me'. Hell, after he found out I almost attacked Bella, he was totally hell bent on killing my ass. No wonder why he agreed to watch me.

Even though I was a vampire, I didn't have the guts to inform him that he was too late, I was already dead.

Which was why I was being passed from one side of the border to the other. The whole time, the shifters were surrounding me in a circle. The only one brave enough to get close was Seth.

"So you really chipped a tooth?" And I didn't even need to read his emotions to tell he was trying to stiffen his laugh.

I just shook my head once "Yes." but then again I should have kept my words to myself "You know, getting hit in the face with baseballs is what I'm good at. Why do you think I don't smile?" Then I did another stupid thing, I smiled. Showing my cracked front teeth. And like that, the dam broke and at once Seth was on the ground fists hitting the ground as he laughed.

And apparently all the shifters had been informed that I was able to control peoples emotions… So they all assumed that I had used my 'powers' on him. And since Seth was considered the weakest, they took it as a threat that I made him laugh. Because you know, I was '_controlling_' him.

So I was roughly being handled away while Seth was lead the opposite away by his sister.

Ooh yea. Woohoo…. How I enjoyed the dentists office.

The only good thing about dying had probably never having to go to the doctors, never getting ill, but even still, my lack of luck wound me up in a dentist office. Not to mention on enemy land. Where I was to be watched as a doctor put his fucking hand in my mouth.

And they all seemed to think at any moment I was going to attack. Everyone had so little faith in me. So I attacked Bella, so what? I'm a vampire, it's what I do. Unlike what the others think, I have amazing control over my blood lust.

Just not when the blood is pouring out in front of me.

Truthfully? Blood didn't really taste much different no matter where it came from. While human blood was 'the best' as said, it often was very… fatty… unhealthy tasting. And with all the sexually transmitted diseases going around? Hell, I'll stick with the dear.

Oh god, and how I hate how everyone just assumes things about me. I don't have to be an Edward to know what they are talking about.

I used to talk a lot. But I always seemed to freak everyone out. And it's hard to keep up a conversation when the only thing you are getting from the others persons side is a 'Leave me alone' vibe.

Even now as I was let go and being led, this time alone with Jacob, I was still getting that stupid vibe. And frankly it's not like I can just go up to Jacob and say "Please stop feeling! It's getting on my nerves! Stop it!"

After I was signed in, I took a seat. Which Jacob hesitantly took one next to me. Ha. He had too. Fuck, if I went to the bathroom, no doubt he'd have to fallow.

Even now, Jacob's emotions were sending Goosebumps down my body, as it willed me to start something. And common, living in a house where your (ex) mate doesn't even want to listen to you? I just could stop it.

In a low whisper I leaned slightly closer to the tensed wolf "You know, as science has said, it should be impossible for a vampire, someone without blood to maintain an erection." That got his attention.

"But even still, we can. And even though we can't cry, we can cum. Our bodies still produce saliva, still keep our eyes moist. But we can't cry. How odd is that?" I could tell the wolf was looking at me, I just didn't care.

He wasn't sending me that 'Just die already' vibe, he was intrigued. And I wasn't going to let that pass "I don't even know how eating works. We drink blood, but our whole body is dead. We have no need to use the bathroom, so which means somehow the blood is being adsorbed…"

I let my voice die out as I actually thought about it. I hadn't actually realized what I had said, till I had. And damn, after all these years of 'living' I was just now staring to question my fucked up body?

"You can't cry?" And my eyes met Jacobs.

That was weird. Like not even five minutes ago he wanted me dead, now he's asking me questions? Seemed he was like Seth and had a short attention span. Not that I minded.

"Nope." a sigh "Sometimes I guess it's for the better. You can't be a killing machine if you cry, right?" and my own words seem to hit me in my non beating heart.

Jacob's mouth had opened but closed again as my name was being called.

And… I was glad. I couldn't really explain to him all the times I wished I could have cried. With… my blank face… I wished I could show tears, just so someone would know how I really felt. Even as my smiles pulled at my face, even when raising an eyebrow felt like it would break my face… I wished I could cry.

So I got up from my chair and made my way past the door as I fallowed the nurse. Jacob not even a foot behind.

* * *

**A/N- Should I write more? I thought it was a funny idea. **


End file.
